


如此纳凉

by DyeingMirror



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-War, Reunion Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 兔贝狐亮小别胜新婚荆州日常甜肉
Relationships: Liú Bèi/Zhūgě Liàng, 刘备/诸葛亮
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	如此纳凉

刘备一下马就问诸葛亮在哪。马倌牵过缰绳，侍女从他手中抱过披风，恭敬地回答说军师在午睡。

又在午睡。

刘备哦了一声，仿佛能看到背后的两个弟弟正在一脸不忿地直吭气。刘备让他们都去休息，一个人往诸葛亮的院子里走去。一路静悄悄地，也没有伺候的人来迎接。诸葛亮养的那两个僮儿一向对他们先生之外的人物顽皮得很，让刘备一想起来就有点犯头痛，这时也不知道都疯到哪里去了。

起居所用的侧厢并没关门，青翠的竹帘子在夏日风清中晃晃悠悠。刘备隔帘往里瞧了一眼，未见人影。掀帘进去，却看到诸葛亮躺在书案旁的地板上，正举着双臂摆弄一团木头做的不知道什么玩意儿。其中一块木片好像是个什么关窍，稍加拨弄就要引得整团东西都在诸葛亮手中滴滴答答响个不停。他那先生专心致志，而姿态松弛，发髻已被他在地上蹭得坍了一半，也不加理会。

刘备见先生如此专注，不愿打扰，又不肯就此离去，捏住袍摆，泛起些微不言而喻的小小尴尬。谁知此时先生竟向后拗了拗脖子，瞧见自己，便从从容容地露出一个倒挂的微笑：“主公回来了。”

这就算他见过礼了。

诸葛亮的自在更使刘备莫名窒息。本来侍女传话说先生正在休息，他还竟自前来叨扰，已然有些逾矩；犹豫不前之间，却叫先生抓个正着。刘备竟立刻被一种他四十年前在学塾里才会感受到的心虚所袭击。

而诸葛亮不觉有异似地翻身坐起，随手将手里的机关置于一张矮几之上，换成他那把本体一样的羽毛扇，往桌案一侧一指：“主公请坐。”

刘备便像个小学生一样规规矩矩走过去坐下。

诸葛亮带着股认真劲儿意思意思朝刘备拜下：“臣亮恭贺主公凯旋。”

刘备想，我这里还一个字未曾说过，他什么都知道了。“军师妙算，为我决胜千里。”

诸葛亮闻言粲然，又是一拜：“我主谬赞。”

“切勿多礼。”刘备意思意思伸手一扶。“下人怎与我说先生在午睡。”

这话听在诸葛亮耳朵里，泛着一点点刘备自己都听不出来的酸味，叫他好笑。他便笑着说：“主公教我，不趁着午睡的时间做这些，还拿什么时间来做？”

他的笑容看在刘备眼里，闪着一点点他自己都不知道的珍珠光泽，却叫刘备怜惜。“什么时候都能做。孔明总要好生歇息才是。来日方长嘛。”

诸葛亮几乎无法自制地越笑越深，让他都忍不住想躲到扇子后面去。“主公可怨臣贪睡，有失远迎？”看主公立刻开始眼瞳闪烁，一副搜肠刮肚急于解释的神情，诸葛亮偏偏不肯让他说出口。“亮虽躲懒一时，此刻还不是全不耽误，已然见着主公了么？”

刘备真是拿他全无办法。只得赔笑再夸一遍：“军师妙算。”

刘备拿眼睛一扫，桌上叠得乱七八糟，边角料和着满桌木屑，镇着层层叠叠的纸绢竹片，上面画着条条道道的图形，大约全是诸葛亮刚才摆弄的那东西的图纸。人只道孔明先生是顶有威严的军师，治下风纪俨然，在荆襄谁不尊仰，可只有刘备知道诸葛亮会把卧室睡成公输班的窝棚。诸葛亮见主公盯着他乱糟糟的工作台，心中不免有些发臊，面上却不动声色，仿佛极为顺手似地要把那些痕迹拨到一旁。

“哎。”刘备却礼貌地按住他袍袖里的腕子，“先生又有何神机，不若与我道来。”

诸葛亮斜乜他一眼。“主公好不容易回转荆襄，不问百姓，却问神机？外人谓我妖道卧龙，只会施魅惑主。主公今日便要坐实这诬罔之辞了？”

“这又是哪里话来。”刘备平静地眨眨眼。“先生不是正在午睡嘛。”

诸葛亮听了就又偷偷笑。刘备看了，也在心里偷偷笑。

诸葛亮就拿着他做了一半的弩箭机关，与刘备参详起来。南方夏日本就潮闷，二人在此热火朝天地发挥钻研精神，嘴上议论、手上摆弄，没一会儿诸葛亮就觉得口干舌燥、胸前黏湿、额上滴汗。羽扇只有用来装哔才能如风，香茗也要悠悠品啜才见其好处，若是真用以呼呼扇风、吨吨牛饮，简直有如焚琴煮鹤。这等斯文扫地之事，奇雅如孔明先生绝不肯为。

所以他只是悄悄地勾开了一点衣襟。

就像刘备本来是个编鞋的村夫一样，诸葛亮本来是个浇地的村夫。虽然说隐士躬耕属于业余爱好，不能与真正的农户相提并论，但诸葛亮毕竟是个理工脑，是个好为梁甫吟的死亡金属青年，又与一般的隐士有所区别。他可不会眼看着自己的一亩三分地被种得草盛豆苗稀，还有闲情逸致对着那几株蔫儿不啦叽的豆芽菜吟诗作赋。他是曾经真正披着蓑衣、捋着袖子，双足踏进陇上水田的淤泥之中，一边亲手插下秧苗一边高歌梁甫，那词章中的瘴疠之气一旦出口，就向着早春温婉的斜风细雨解释而去。

脚踏实地的劳作经历为他后来指导蜀汉农桑水利打下了坚实基础，这且不言，同时也给他留下了一身健康的肤色。然而出山之后，却只是镇日坐在府中案牍劳形，皮肤上的日光痕迹便也逐渐褪色。陪伴主公熬过了几个不见天日的寒冬之后，竟被剥得只剩下一身莹莹雪白。便使诸葛均在眼前，想来也认不出如此白净的他二哥。

谈着谈着，刘备只觉得军师越坐越近，越近越热。而且，总觉得动作之间，那领口越开越大。而且，比他走的时候还要白。被松松地拥在他那身颜色浅淡又带着水洗痕迹的棉麻薄衫里，更显得皙白近乎透明。从散乱的发髻中溜出来的发丝不加管束地四散垂下，沾湿皮肤上的薄汗后，又被嫌热的主人随意晃开，如斯光景更给内室中增添一抹微妙的私密气氛。玄德公善下人，说到体任自然，恐怕比孟德公有过之而无不及，他也知道天气闷热，实不愿意拘束军师。然而真的很热，若不是碍于军师谈兴正浓，他总要站起身跑出去痛痛快快吹吹风凉快凉快才是。

终于，在军师拈着一卷荆襄民生表图，又带着股热乎劲儿，把几乎整爿白壁似的胸膛都凑到他眼睛底下的时候，刘备实在忍不住了。他觉得无法直视。诸葛亮是救活他的清泉白水，但有时候——比如眼下——也会如此热切又甜蜜地煎熬他。

刘备故作轻松地悄悄抬手替诸葛亮拉了拉衣领，柔声嘱咐道：“小心着凉。”

诸葛亮眼皮都没抬一下，“热着呢。”肩膀一拱，这回不仅把刚才刘备拉起来的那份给抖落掉了，干脆就明晃晃露出了整个肩膀，白得那叫一个刺眼。

刘备迟疑未几，长臂一伸，便不动声色地扣住了诸葛亮的腰，而臂弯里的身躯立刻就像只被人捏住后颈的猫似地，凝滞不动了。诸葛亮感觉到他的统治者身上温煦的体温真切地从身后袭来，粗麻衣料贴上自己裸肩时激起的触感几乎令人颤抖，他忍不住想象炎阳灼烧时吹出的滚烫纱幔，与那种能使他直接自燃而尽的热度相比，区区暑热，微不足道。

“就依先生。”

热风从耳畔拂过，却直接染红了一片肌肤，话音中宠爱的笑意让青年忍不住弯起嘴角。

主公的亲吻总是在朴实中透着坚贞与赤诚，那么一个清正的灵魂，从唇齿之间灌进来的倒像是碗迷魂汤药。诸葛亮在昏昏迷迷间被抱到榻上，身上的衣带早先已被他自己暗中扯得不盈一挂，此刻刘备腕子一动便全被轻轻巧巧地几下拂开，真正是玉体横陈。大概一位老佣兵总有盘踞以图的本能，否则怎么他在爱人胸前只是率直地挑逗，就能引发酥麻直下股间。

下一次诸葛亮可以睁开眼的时候，视野里已经水汽氲氤。迷蒙间低头看到刘备埋首在自己胯间专心侍弄，不知何时已被自己缠在指掌之间的发顶上仿佛还带着尚未洗去的风尘，更有与这夏日似乎格格不入的缕缕霜白点染其中。他的主人，是尊贵的炎汉皇裔，也是强悍的常胜将军，但此时也只不过是一介久别归家的征夫罢了。

他忍不住在喘息间开口低唤：“主公……”而面对对方立刻用诚挚的目光回应他时，他却心拍狂跳而将话语全部梗在喉中：您才刚刚到家，亮就要这要那，是否太不体谅？

然而有的话本就不必说出口。收到这位天纵英才难得一见的迷惘惶惑的神色，为君父者便体贴地停下动作，用他抚恤的拥抱轻柔地揽住对方后腰。“刘备也挂念你呀。”

人道刘备喜怒不形于色。层层遮掩住他面容的，是由他曾在整个空空寰宇间四下颠沛所得的星砂之尘织成的纱巾。然而这只令他偶然展露的欢颜更其动人心弦，譬如此时他明明笑得那样温柔熨帖，却已将诸葛亮的心口瞬间烫到沸腾。那热度在下一次心跳时顺着动脉被泵到四肢百骸，他就这样肉体熔化，神思蒸发。他意识到他是被人倾注以如此热切的爱情，几乎在烫伤边缘的疼痛简直就要催他落泪。

上下两处出口都被主公的手口封锁，他却全不感到被禁锢的苦闷。被老练地打开的身体很快就柔软透湿，在衬在他腰下的几层衣物上洇出一团深色。

刘备进入后就抱着军师的一双腿，缓慢而坚定地进出，看着对方随着节奏在下方舒适地轻哼，他也感到格外的快乐。

“……主公，”诸葛亮轻轻掀着他那对狐狸眼睛，“亮，嗯……冷……”

刘备失笑。方才还说热，现在又喊冷。他这先生习天书学兵法犹如反掌，撒起娇来怎么也是百出花样。他也只好是膝盖支着床，顺着诸葛亮身边躺下去，又从身后把他拥在怀里。“如何，这下可暖和了？”

“嗯……”诸葛亮只是握住他的臂膀。

刘备抱着他，身躯紧贴而抽腰不停，宽大的手掌却在他身前既是挑逗也是安慰地游走爱抚。“孔明，怎么瘦了？”

这回轮到诸葛亮笑他，在他摸着自己小肚子的手背上拍拍。“主公每次回来就说我瘦了。若真如主公所说，亮还不早就瘦得没了！”

“也就我在家的时候，才能把你养胖点。”

刘备懒得听诸葛亮再在这里瞎糊弄。干脆一条腿顶入怀中人腿间，箍禁了怀中的身躯狠顶起来，动作愈急，倒像是要从背后把人往床里钉似的。如此一来对方的性器冠头在被褥上反复摩挲，布料的纹理摩擦敏感的顶部带来的触觉如此清晰，没一会儿就使他难以消受地吟喘不休。“哈啊、主公……嗯啊……不行了……”他甚至反手伸过来抓住主公的肩头寻求依凭，力道时紧时松仿佛反映出他在欲海间浮浮沉沉难以自主的情状。刘备不由得怜惜地紧紧拥住他，告诉他没关系尽管去吧。

诸葛亮高潮的时候忍不住紧紧蜷起双腿弓成一团猛烈喘息。从脉脉潮涌中一下被送上绝顶，让青年不得不感到一阵手足无措的迷茫。他很少被迷茫主宰，因此并不习惯，但此时却毫不恐惧，因为他可是拥有一位始终支撑他守护他的主人。连续数月的肃身守候只让他更加矢志不渝，而刘备用这一场雨露满足了他对他的所有渴望。

“孔明……你啊，”就在这时他的主公悄悄凑上他耳边，一字一顿地沉声笑骂：“ 狐 媚 。”

诸葛亮转身抱住刘备，用力放声大笑，整个胸腔都在共鸣颤抖。

他下一次醒来时，天色已近黄昏。坐起身来隔窗一望，只见屋前小院之中，刘备手握雌雄双股正在练功。一招一式沉稳雄健，大巧不工，带着股非久经沙场之人不能有的锋镝锐气。空中金乌黯弱，沉沉西坠，而眼前将星闪烁，夺人耳目。诸葛亮倚在窗台，就这样支着下巴，看得呆住。

他想，这是天赐给他的君王。

终有一日，他总要亲手托着他冉冉东升。

END

刘备发现诸葛亮在偷看他练剑以后害羞了很久。

你亮：不偷不偷，明明是正大光明看的。


End file.
